


Power outage? How unfortunate...

by inlovewiththesunset (deeperinmyhead)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeperinmyhead/pseuds/inlovewiththesunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet based on this <a href="https://twitter.com/HeyCarmilla/status/618911259841404928">tweet</a> by Carmilla</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power outage? How unfortunate...

  
Carmilla and Laura just finished checking on the fuses and lights in the old apartment after the power outage started. Nothing is broken so they’re assuming that it’s campus wide.  
  
The hallway on the floor of their room is being filled with muffled giggles between Laura and Carmilla. Laura once again challenged her vampire girlfriend to a race in the dark. But instead of racing her, Carmilla decides to catch her and wrap a pair of hands around her waist, pulling her in and planting kisses on her shoulders earning the vampire a couple of giggles from her.  
  
It’s past midnight and there’s no one else in the apartment except for them, apparently. 

“Finally some cupcake time,” she hears her girlfriend whisper in her ear.

A light clink distracts Laura that’s coming from her girlfriend’s hand. Carmilla with a bottle of wine in her hand bumped into a chair that caused the bottle to hit something metallic.  
  
_When did she…? Right. Vampire. Super speed._

After all the interruptions today, threats of violence from Mel, and the tension between them since Carmilla’s  _evil_ sister arrived, both have been hungry for each other, added that the unspoken things that they  _need_  to talk about fueled some of the tension too. It’s like a growing fire within her and she sees the same fire in Carmilla’s eyes right now.

Their giggles pause for a few seconds in between as Laura drinks from the wine bottle that Carmilla snatched probably right before they almost ran upstairs. She snickers right after wiping her face off of the smeared liquid out of drinking straight from the bottle. Carmilla takes that chance to lick off a spot that Laura misses.

Laura playfully whines while pointing at her lips, “Carm… you missed one here.” 

Without any hesitation, the taller woman leans in and licks on her lower lip where she was pointing a few seconds ago. A moan escapes Laura’s lips and that cues Carmilla to take the bottle away and put it at the table just a feet away from their bedroom door. Once the bottle is safely put aside and the door closed and locked, like clockwork, Laura pins Carmilla against the door. She hears Carmilla gasp after a soft thud when the woman’s back lands on the wooden structure. That seems to wake her up from the trance.  
  
“Carm did I hurt you? I didn’t mean to, I got carried away and—” she gets interrupted by the woman’s lips smothering hers for a needy kiss — sucking and then biting her lip gently before parting from her.  
  
“Just shut up,” Carmilla’s eyes are dark and burning, looking at her hungrily and then pulling her in through her waist, “and fuck me, Hollis.”  
  
That’s it. That’s all she needed to hear.  
  
_"Fuck Me."_  She didn’t know those two words would drive her greedy for the woman right in front of her. Two words that just turned her hunger for Carmilla insatiable.


End file.
